Nyssa al Ghul
Nyssa al Ghul is a trained assassin and high-ranking member of the League of Assassins based in Nanda Parbat. She is the former lover of Sara Lance. Early Life Canary Season 1 In Big Game, she attempts to assassinate Malcolm Merlyn for his role in Sara's death, only to fail and escape to Star City. In What Might Have Been, she is shown in Oliver's dreamscape as Sara's wife. The two are newly expecting via IVF. In Generosity Overreach, In An Extra Incentive, In Laurel's Sin, In Lover's Quarrel, In Our Truth, In The Phantasm, In My Demons, Canary Season 2 In H.I.V.E., In Ab Initio, In A League Of Their Own, In The Longbow Hunters, In Adam Raised A Cain, In You Have Failed This City, Canary Season 3 In The Storm, In There Is Healing, In Rebirth, In I Don't Belong, In Follow You Down, In The Prisoner, In The Kindness of Strangers, In From a Certain Point of View, Canary Season 4 In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 Birds of Prey Season 2 Birds of Prey Season 3 Batman Season 1 Birds of Prey Season 4 In The Prometheus Project, Part 1, In The Prometheus Project, Part 2, Batman Season 2 From The Iceman Cometh until Lazara, she appears exclusively as the vessel of Ra's al Ghul. In The Demon, In Bones, In Bloodstorm, Batman Season 3 In Beautiful Lie, In The Man Who Broke The Bat, In Knightfall, In Bulletproof, In Take Your Time, In Two of a Kind, In Red Hood, In Under The Hood, In Legacy, In Contagion, In No Man's Land, In No Man's Land: The Court of Owls, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane, In No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning, In No Man's Land: Death Of The Family, Birds of Prey Season 5 In Fire Escape, In Old Friends, New Enemies, In Decode, In The Battle Within, In Blood and Circuits, In Sportsmaster, In You Are My Sunshine, In Revolution, In God Mode, In Pound of Flesh, In Dark Mirror, In The Black Damn Canary, Birds of Prey Season 7 In Long Day's Journey Into Night, In Black Racer, In Death and the Maidens, In Three Nyssas, In My Soul to Take, In So Much Suffering, In Infinite (BOP), In My Soul To Take, In Broken Birds, In Breathe Into Me, In Whatever It Takes, In Erase This, In Broken Pieces, In What Lies Beneath, In Dear Agony, Part 1, In Dear Agony, Part 2, In Had Enough, Part 1, In Had Enough, Part 2, In Better Days, In Stillwater, In Synecdoche, In Ares, Part 1, In Ares, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 8 Episode Absence In Birds of Prey Season 2, she is absent for 4 episodes: * Eyes Shut * Fearless * Green Arrow & Black Canary * Tower of Babel, Part 1 Appearances * 130/150 (Birds of Prey) * 46/50 (Canary) * 36/36 (Batman) * 12/69 (Arrow) * 3/3 (The Ruining) * 227 (Total) (Canary S1) (9/10) * Big Game * What Might Have Been (alt. reality) * Generosity Overreach * An Extra Incentive * Laurel's Sin * Lover's Quarrel * Our Truth * The Phantasm * My Demons (Canary S2) (10/10) * Counting Bodies Like Sheep * Arrangements * H.I.V.E. * Ab Initio * Losing Your Memory * Canary Black * A League Of Their Own * The Longbow Hunters * Adam Raised A Cain * You Have Failed This City (Canary S3) (9/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (8/10) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Affairs * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Canary S5) (10/10) * Midway * Good Kitty * Birds of a Feather * Reflections * The Sisters Lance * All Saints * Inversions * Tragedies * The Purity of Hatred * Birds of Prey (episode) (Birds of Prey S1) (17/17) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows * The Knights of Midway City * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 1 * The Ruins, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 3 * Blood Eagle * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (13/17) * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 1 * The Things We Can't Outrun, Part 2 * Moving On, Part 1: Don't Fight It * Moving On, Part 2: Angel With A Shotgun * Moving On, Part 3: Shadows of the Past * Moving On, Part 4: The Price * Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * Moving On, Part 6: Bury My Love * Secret Six, Part 1 * Secret Six, Part 2: Blue Roses * Secret Six, Part 3: Can You Feel My Heart * Secret Six, Part 4: No Rest For The Wicked * Tower of Babel, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S3) (17/17) * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 1 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 2 * Don't Fear The Reaper, Part 3 * Dangerous Habits * Original Sins * Cheryl (episode) * Now and Then * Red Rain * Body & Soul * Trinity (episode) * Enemy Mine * Cry For Justice * Rise & Fall * 30 Days Of Night * Devils & Dust * Sisters * Save My City (Birds of Prey S4) (2/17) * The Prometheus Project, Part 1 * The Prometheus Project, Part 2 (Batman S1) (11/11) * Three Years * The Man in the Mirror * What We Live For (flashbacks) * Signal Fire * Black Mask * Family Matters * Quoth The Raven * All Our Times Have Come * The Sting * Beware The Batman * A Death in the Family (Batman S2) (10/10) * The Iceman Cometh (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * Oaths (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * Trump Card (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * Joke's On You (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * Two-Face (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * The Will To Act (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * Lazara (possessed by Ra's al Ghul) * The Demon * Bones * Bloodstorm (Batman S3) (15/15) * Beautiful Lie * The Man Who Broke The Bat * Knightfall * Bulletproof * Take Your Time * Two of a Kind * Red Hood * Under The Hood * Legacy * Contagion * No Man's Land * No Man's Land: The Court of Owls * No Man's Land: Gotham's Bane * No Man's Land: Gotham's Reckoning * No Man's Land: Death Of The Family (Birds of Prey S5) (17/17) * Fire Escape * Old Friends, New Enemies * Decode * The Battle Within * Blood and Circuits * Sportsmaster * Tough Love * You Are My Sunshine * Revolution * God Mode * Shout * Faint * But Fear Itself * Pound of Flesh * The Black Damn Canary, Part 1 * The Black Damn Canary, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S6) (21/22) * Longbow, Part 1 * Longbow, Part 2 * Longbow, Part 3 * Axes * Hellbent, Part 1: Huntress * Hellbent, Part 2: Heaven-Sent * Hellbent, Part 3: Public Enemies * Out of the Woods * Breaking Point * So Was I * Fractures * By Whatever Means Necessary * Vengeance is Justice * Always Trying to Save the World * Monster * Dark Wings * The Greater Darkness * Close Your Eyes * The Woman in White * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 1 * Night Has a Thousand Eyes, Part 2 (BOP S7) (21/21) * Long Day's Journey into Night * Black Racer * Death and the Maidens * Three Nyssas * My Soul To Take * So Much Suffering * Infinite (BOP) * Broken Birds * Breathe Into Me * Whatever It Takes * Erase This * What's Left of Me * Dear Agony, Part 1 * Dear Agony, Part 2 * Had Enough, Part 1 * Had Enough, Part 2 * Better Days * Stillwater * Synecdoche * Ares, Part 1 * Ares, Part 2 (BOP S8) (22/22) * Paradigm, Part 1 * Paradigm, Part 2 * Paradigm, Part 3 * May I * Take This, Part 1 * Take This, Part 2 * Green Canary * Blow Me Away, Part 1 * Blow Me Away, Part 2 * Breaking the Silence, Part 1 * Breaking the Silence, Part 2 * Tear the World Down, Part 1 * Tear The World Down, Part 1 * Pursued by the Furies * Angel On Fire, Part 1 * Angel On Fire, Part 2 * The Sword of Damocles, Part 1 * The Sword of Damocles, Part 2 * What a Piece of Work is Man, Part 1 * What a Piece of Work is Man, Part 2 * Everything Burns, Part 1 * Everything Burns, Part 2 Category:Humans Category:Canonical characters Category:Canary Characters Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes Category:Canary Season 1 Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 1 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 2 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Main Characters Category:Canary Season 5 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:The Ruining Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Main Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Main Characters Category:The Ruining Main Characters Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman Season 1 Characters Category:Batman Season 2 Characters Category:Batman Season 3 Characters Category:Batman Season 4 Characters Category:Mothers Category:Earth-1 Characters Category:LGBT Category:Batman Main Characters Category:Religious individuals Category:Monotheists Category:Muslims Category:Characters Category:Terrans Category:Arrow Season 4 Main Characters Category:Arrow Season 5 Main Characters Category:Characters appearing in 200+ episodes